


有时我们会用嘴吃饭

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 勋澈/fork n cake
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

崔胜澈发现自己的乳头能喷东西出来了。

他借着房间里床头灯微弱的橙色光晕盯着自己手心儿里乳白色里带着点微黄的稀薄液体——很显然，这些从自己胸部里射出来的东西显然不是精液。但是，他凑上去嗅了嗅，这东西的味道并不像牛奶，甚至比起精液也没有好到哪里去。

在他还在发呆的时候那些液体渗过指缝往下流，崔胜澈的大腿根部之间还沾着精液，又忙着抽纸擦干自己手上的液体。

很显然，这非常奇怪，崔胜澈从小到大都认为男人高潮的时候射精是个非常正常的现象，但是自己怎么会喷奶呢？连女人都不会啊。可是……他伸手过去抚摸自己涨成深红色并且还潮湿的乳晕，的确是从这里出来的液体没错。

“唔呃……”他很快就把自己的乳头重新捏到肿起，连带着下半身的性器也重新抬头，胸部算是崔胜澈的敏感带之一，可是他身体上出现的这项奇怪的变化让他变得更加敏感。

他尚来不及思考这变化到来的起因，他一转身就把自己的身体埋在柔软的枕头里，崔胜澈的床上堆满了各种各样的棉花和羽毛枕头，把硕大的床挤得很狭小。

崔胜澈高昂的性器很直接地蹭在纺织品的粗糙度不一的布料上，他一边迷迷糊糊地想明天又要洗几个枕套，一边将手伸进潮湿的大腿根，稍微粗鲁地捏住底下的囊袋。他顾不上操心自己湿漉漉的乳头上沾到的东西是否和精液一样好洗，挺起胸膛贴在丝绸的枕布上。

“嗯……”电击样的快感从胸前往下传过去，他觉得自己的阴茎又更硬了一些，甚至因为全新的性体验，感觉自己不怎么动手都能够高潮，他不受控制地呻吟出声，小小的房间里声音很轻易地就钻进他的耳朵里面去。崔胜澈总在自己做的时候不出声音，他听见的时候总觉得害羞，可是也总有控制不住的时候，“嗯啊……好，好爽……”他一边喊一边把脸上的眼泪蹭到床上，掌心在娇嫩的龟头上摩擦，很快有些微白的前液流到手上，他前一次没有射得很干净。

胸前又滴出来一些东西，让他觉得自己的乳房消失了肿胀的触感，崔胜澈伸手抹干净，混着前列腺液一起在阴茎上涂开，他加快了手上的动作。

崔胜澈手环着包皮往下推到最底端，虎口处再用力捏紧，混着润滑的体液提起来，他忍不住把腰抬高好让自慰的动作更加顺利一些，甚至用以往不常用的力气几近粗暴地抚弄自己的分身。

在性上面崔胜澈一直不认为自己是纵欲的人，特别是自慰的时候能够自己控制，就算很饥渴的时候也会为了控制体力只做一次，但是今天完全没有办法控制自己做了第二次。

明天早上起来开店一定会很不舒服，崔胜澈在脑海中一片空白的时候冒出来这样的想法。说起来……今天店里，比起以往来得都是女性顾客，今天有一个很特别的男顾客啊……他脑海里浮现出那个黑头发带着鸭舌帽的男人。

他的刘海有些长，帽子完全遮不住他的头发，乱乱的盖在他的额头上遮住大半部分眼睛，但仍然可以让人看清楚他的表情，虽然很冷静的脸但点的却是柜台里最甜的巧克力布朗尼，配温热的甜牛奶。崔胜澈几次提醒他这样的搭配会很甜，也只是被对方淡淡地拒绝：“我没有关系的。”

想到对方的脸崔胜澈着迷般地加快了手上的动作，特别是那个人脸上一些回避他眼神的冷漠让他觉得很兴奋——这的确透露出他 与众不同的取向，但是面对自己也无需感到愧疚。

他就这样想象着那张和自己同样，甚至比起自己更加白皙的皮肤，这在男性中比较少见的脸，完全达到了高潮。

还没来得及叫崔胜澈因为羞耻心忘记男顾客那张冷漠但是帅气的脸，隔天他就又一次见到了李知勋。

如果说昨天崔胜澈只是靠声音和氛围大致对对方有了个了解的话，那么今天他则是彻彻底底看清了李知勋的样貌，除了李知勋的长相的的确确是他的天菜之外，他还知道了很多其他的信息。

“所以说，你的意思是我……不对，这个事实你确定吗？确定不是别人？”崔胜澈紧张地在店面外面挂上暂时休息的牌子，对着坐在自己对面正用金色的甜点勺搅动浓缩咖啡的李知勋，他讲述的事实并非荒谬，但却让崔胜澈无法相信真的发生在自己身上。

“我一直在对面的便利店等着，今天你来得很晚，所以准备得也很匆忙，你的三奶蛋糕上面的奶油没有打好，一边厚一边薄。”李知勋还在漫不经心地评价崔胜澈今天的甜点，面对崔胜澈的一惊一乍只是很冷静地看着对方的脸，然后直截了当地问他：“你昨天晚上是不是梦见了我的脸，甚至很兴奋？”

崔胜澈因为心虚脸红着，李知勋甚至捕捉到这份异常：“哦？你自慰的时候想到我的脸了？”

靠……崔胜澈在心里暗自咒骂，自己的表情难道就真的有那么好懂吗？同时又不得不隐藏自己确实喜欢这类型的男生，只是正常地点点头，然后支支吾吾地便捷：“我还觉得很奇怪呢。”

“这就能够证明我的说法了，你是cake，并且是那个让我觉醒的cake。”李知勋面无表情地喝掉桌子上面摆着的黑咖啡，“并且我是在遇见你之后才开始失去味觉的，如果我没有记错的话，是因为我换了通勤路线，在地铁站遇到你那天开始。”

李知勋的话讲得很直白露骨，崔胜澈几乎是在听到的瞬间就脸红了，他说：“我能够确定是你，因为在见到你的第一眼，我就无时不刻在想要得到你。”

没有想到面前的这个男人这么好糊弄，李知勋看着崔胜澈在自己面前脱衣服的样子微微皱眉，自己只是象征性威胁了一句对方如果不按照自己说的做就吃掉他，对方也就相信了。

这个甜品店的老板，崔胜澈，一年前在车站外面不远处的便利店对面开了咖啡甜品店，手艺很好所以店子小有人气，因为提供服务的多想多为女性，所以为人也很温和。

他怎么也不想想，那些fork因为狂暴化吃掉cake的命案，发生时间都是二三十年前了，现在地下有流通的药剂和措施，可以让fork完全克制住自己的欲望，而这么一来cake的安全也就得到了保证。

不过这也导致像崔胜澈这样不知道自己处境的cake变得越来越多，李知勋想要问他的，只是想要在商量之下和对方建立一类关系，cake的体液同样能够刺激fork的味觉，他只是想要试试，可能是自己开玩笑的语气过于认真，叫崔胜澈不受控制地当真了。

但这也没什么不好的，他眉头紧蹙着想，因为崔胜澈看上去一副好欺负的样子，就算把他弄哭了也不会生气的感觉。

而在此刻脱衣服的崔胜澈眼里，李知勋的脸上一副凶戾的表情，自己有一点不对就会被吃到嘴里的感觉，何况他们现在还呆在自己店里的厨房，所有厨具一应俱全，还给对方提供了完美的就餐环境。

爸爸妈妈，对不起，还没来得及好好孝敬你们，明天我可能就要上社会新闻了。

他哭丧着一张脸把厨师服底下打底的衬衫裤子也脱了，就剩一条紧身三角裤套在身上。

“可以继续脱吗？”李知勋问他，实际上盯着崔胜澈的裸体眼睛看得都打直了，还要装作一副不为所动的样子。

崔胜澈的身材很好，肌肉锻炼的刚刚好，虽然很有力气，线条却没有想象中那么坚硬，底下的毛褪得非常干净，其实也能观察出他的性取向，只不过这更加确认了李知勋的结论。

而另一边崔胜澈忍着眼泪和羞耻把身上最后一片布料也脱下，用手堪堪遮住性器，在原地不知道用怎么样的表情面对李知勋，更不好意思说被对方看着自己甚至也有些兴奋。

乳头是粉红色的，连阴茎的颜色也是粉的。李知勋暗自期待着崔胜澈的动作，然后冷静地问说：“你刚才说昨天晚上自己做了，现在还能出来吗？”

出来，我当然能出来，你这样的帅哥还能再出来三四次。崔胜澈暗自想，又难免因为自己淫荡的想法感到绝望：崔胜澈啊崔胜澈，面对一个帅哥你就没有立场了，他如果真的要把你吃掉，看你还有没有心思在这里幸灾乐祸。

他坐在店里后厨的岛台上，上面的其他厨具都被拿到其他地方去，他面对着李知勋张开了大腿，有点不好意思地说：“可能会有一些味道，因为没有好好洗……”

“我觉得很好，你不用不好意思。”李知勋指着自己的鼻尖，“因为现在我能够闻到的你的味道是甜的。”

崔胜澈羞耻地闭上眼睛，觉得李知勋肯定在安慰自己，不知道实际上在李知勋的感官中自己身上的味道是焦糖味。这叫失去味觉一阵子的李知勋描述起来有点难，所以他只能以一种显然不怎么被信服的方式讲在他的感知里崔胜澈身上的味道真的非常好闻，并且尝试用行动来证明，因为崔胜澈脸上真的一副不怎么相信的样子。

李知勋起初只是通过阅读和一些传言形成的常识中以为崔胜澈的体液对自己已经消失一阵子的味觉存在刺激性，但真要说起来他也是大姑娘上轿头一回，远远低估了崔胜澈对他能够造成的影响程度。

崔胜澈的手还没在两条腿中间努力一会儿，刚才涌现出一点感觉，还没来得及继续进行下去，铃口处刚有些湿润，还冒着点潮气的阴茎就被李知勋完全含住。

他这才注意到对方的手指很修长，指甲也像贝壳一样漂亮，甚至很灵巧，摁住自己大腿用力的时候一点都不觉得痛。

李知勋眼睛尖，加上出于fork的本能无法抗拒cake的诱惑，才有一点流出来的透明液体，就要用舌头去吸。

看起来有点成熟，也显得很色欲，但崔胜澈确切是个百分之一百的处男，甚至连恋爱都没有经验，想一想也是，不然怎么会在李知勋的要求下不觉得堂皇，只有些害羞。

李知勋的舌头灵活地扫过崔胜澈涨得非常硬的柱身，尝到很甜的味道，却不让人觉得腻。全部吞下去之后就嘬着崔胜澈的下体想要吸出来更多，鼻子顶着由于剃毛稍微有些粗糙的小腹肌肤，尽可能深地往嘴巴里吞，用舌尖抵住阴囊后方的会阴刺激。

“啊……”熟悉的感觉涌现出来，崔胜澈又觉得自己没有办法控制住呻吟，和昨天晚上的感觉一模一样，他紧抓着李知勋的头发又不敢用力，显然还是觉得害怕的，自己虽然比李知勋高一些，但是现在完全在对方面前失去了气势，只能够任对方摆布。可是感觉又并不差，只能在恐惧和舒爽中抓着李知勋的头，推也不是拉也不是，只能拽着头发让他快一点：“好爽啊……还要，那里……还要舔……”

李知勋努力了一会儿，感觉又有一股液体流进自己嘴里，很快就被他吸进喉咙里，崔胜澈扭着身子，用大腿根夹着自己的脑袋，战栗的同时又把身体往自己面前送，他虽然也没有过性经验，只是凭借着本能从对方身体上汲取，得到了正反馈，就进一步想要做得更多。

快高潮的时候崔胜澈明显变得有些不一样了，原本李知勋的双手为了方便动作扶着他身体的两边摁在岛台的桌面上，指尖轻扶着乳房的下半部分，在快要高潮的时候他突然想起来什么似的，突然扭着不让李知勋摸。

“那里……呃，不行……”像是此地无银三百两的拒绝，反倒激起来了李知勋的兴趣，强硬地伸手过去捏住崔胜澈的乳头刺激，结果就是在崔胜澈射了他一嘴精液的同时，被对方乳房里滋出来的液体沾了满脸。

崔胜澈惊呆了，本以为昨天晚上的种种只是偶尔一次的身体异状，做到一半感觉胸部开始涨得酸痛才觉得不妙，还好李知勋吃得起劲，恨不得多点东西可以吞。李知勋完全被食欲支配着前进，吞下去崔胜澈的东西之后对着自己和脸一样湿漉漉的双手发呆，过了两秒才反应过来去舔，从自己的手腕到崔胜澈红肿的乳尖，顺着奶水——姑且只能这么称呼，淌下去的痕迹把崔胜澈的上半身也舔了个遍。

口感虽然和精液不太一样，但是味道是相似的，李知勋时隔好多天味蕾得到了满足，回过神才发现崔胜澈躺在自己面前一脸的委屈。

“如果我现在哭了的话，是不是眼泪……”

“按照道理说，我会，但是，”李知勋重新轻柔地捧起崔胜澈的脸，认真地盯着对方的表情，“我不希望你哭。”

崔胜澈得到了些许安慰，两个人将抱不抱地保持了一段时间，气氛变得有些尴尬，崔胜澈光着身子，而李知勋整齐的衣服也变得凌乱，这让崔胜澈左顾右盼想要找一些话题。

“你要不要吃点东西，我看刚才的蛋糕你都没吃，”话说出口才想起来李知勋是个fork的事实，“啊……我是说，虽然没有味道，但是你也会肚子饿吧，厨房里有没有做好的蛋糕，你……”

李知勋的表情看起来没有那么游刃有余，显然刚才一阵子的操作让他有些迷茫，他只是顺从崔胜澈说的话摸了摸自己的胃，然后点了点头。

于是崔胜澈把烤盘举到了李知勋面前，之前一段时间因为味觉失灵李知勋一直有些食欲不振，而今天被崔胜澈的味道一刺激，好像又找回一点饥饿的感觉，也顾不上礼节，直接伸手把烤盘里外形漂亮的海绵蛋糕撕开往嘴巴里面塞。

不用怀疑的依旧没有什么味道，但是能降低一些由于崔胜澈产生的急迫的饥饿感，李知勋吃得很快，没一会儿就吞下去大半个蛋糕。

崔胜澈盯着对着味道烤坏了的蛋糕狼吞虎咽的李知勋喃喃自语：“这个明明因为柠檬放多了所以很酸来着，看来你真的完全失去了味觉啊……就因为遇见了我所以觉醒成为了fork，变成这样的吗？”

“唔……”李知勋嘴巴里还塞着东西，闷闷地点头，“所以吃什么都一样……”想了想又抬眼看着崔胜澈，还能吃吗？

“蛋糕吗？当然还有外面做好的你也可以……”

“不是，我是说你的，呃……你下面，还有上面的东西，我还能吃吗？”

崔胜澈喘着气躺在一边，感觉到李知勋还在自己的下半身努力，自己身体好像也还能出来东西似的，在李知勋捏着自己屁股和胸部的同时往外射东西。

自己平时都是在这个岛台上做甜品，他想，现在轮到自己在这上面作为别人的餐点了，好像有点惨。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脏）注意

崔胜澈后来发现自己想得太天真，因为原来还要惨的事情还在后面更加急切地等着自己。

在甜品店后厨发生的事对于他和李知勋来说更像是一种启示，对于性经验缺乏的两方来说从体质到意识的觉醒都在一瞬间，这就意味着这其中必定存在一些常人无法接受和无法理解的内容。

就好比崔胜澈模模糊糊地和李知勋保持着联系，那之后李知勋经常来找他，李知勋知道了他的名字、他的号码和他的生活。两个人默认的关系是索取和被需要，虽然对生活不构成影响但崔胜澈还处于被胁迫的被动状态，生怕李知勋一个念头不好自己就有什么不测，李知勋倒是之后来了几次开始觉得不好意思，打听了之后送过崔胜澈几次礼物，符合他尺码的衣物，可以摆在店里做装饰的贵价花瓶，需要长时间排队美食店的外带。

所以对于李知勋这样一个味觉缺失嗅觉大部分失灵的人来说，在美食店排队的人群中会不会因为无法共情而感到荒谬，这样的问题让崔胜澈感到好奇。可是见到966下班之后还去排汉堡店，接着赶晚高峰找到自己店里的李知勋，一脸无谓且无畏的神态，又觉得自己的疑惑在对方面前可能不值一提。

当然后来李知勋说自己只是很少在脸上表达出自己的感情，俗称面瘫，不过那个时候崔胜澈追究的则不是这个问题，而是李知勋一开始为什么要面无表情吓人，弄得他十分委屈。

这时间也是，崔胜澈明明一板一眼吃着李知勋带来的牛肉汉堡，姿势美观表情正常，却总觉得要噎住似的，因为李知勋就坐在他的对面的休息室沙发上，一脸严肃地看着自己。

“咳，咳咳……”崔胜澈不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，害羞是因为就算见了很多次看到对方还是觉得很帅的脸，加上李知勋的眼神又因为盯着他所以炯炯有神，每次鼓起勇气对上也不能从眼神里读出什么，只好灰溜溜地垂下去，小声地抱怨，“被你这样盯着，感觉很害怕。”

“怕什么，又不会怎么样……怕我吃了你？”

李知勋想让自己的语气柔和一些，可是却没叫崔胜澈听出来，经过一段时间的相处崔胜澈也稍微学会了试探，李知勋这么一说就拉长了声音试着撒娇：“啊……你知道我最害怕这个还拿出来讲。”

李知勋于是不说话，在崔胜澈吃东西的时候看他额前随着动作摇晃的刘海。他虽然失去了味觉但没有失去观察别人情感的能力，可以从崔胜澈的动作看起来食物的味道很不错，所以他也为此感到开心。

在他和崔胜澈这样不能称作约会的相处过程中，他感到自己和对方的距离有一些缩减，崔胜澈是个抑制不住社交热情的人，这一点和总是沉默和回避的他不像。

客观考虑下自己明明是那个胁迫对方的施暴者，但是崔胜澈却很乐意在他沉默的时候说些有的没的，当天的心情或者店里的故事，语气就像真的和一位朋友倾诉那样的轻松自然，这样的行为又显然并非出自于完全的迷恋，由此可以排除崔胜澈斯德哥尔摩的可能性。李知勋觉得这也很不错，在几次边缘行为后他对崔胜澈多了些了解，虽然说以生理欲望诞生出情感的说法他自己很难接受，但也无法否认自己对崔胜澈可以做到完全不在意。后来在吃崔胜澈的时候也会勃起，因为对方也无法注意到所以干脆自己也腾出手来偷偷打。

其实自己的动作比较明显，李知勋认为崔胜澈每次没有办法注意到的缘由是明明那人一副怕得要死的模样，却比谁都显得要更加投入，李知勋把自己高潮射出来的东西偷偷藏在手里擦掉，每次崔胜澈都没有办法发现。

他把崔胜澈堵在休息室的皮质沙发上，脱光了上衣之后肌肤摩擦在坐垫上声音格外大，崔胜澈皱着眉头，不情不愿地叫李知勋咬住他因为总是被含所以从粉红涨成深色的乳头。

“太难受了，最近发现没有干什么也会肿起来摩擦在衣服上……不做的时候又不会出水，干巴巴地蹭在衣服上。”崔胜澈抱怨，李知勋轻轻地用指腹刺激，就立马变得湿润，“但是呃……你慢一点……”

起初乳房里面喷奶只是在射精的时候才会发生的事，崔胜澈没想到的是自己的身体随着李知勋的玩弄也发生了变化，哪怕只是舔一边也可以出来。

不过他自己怎么都没有办法做到被李知勋抚慰这样，没两下就开始湿。

当然后来他才知道哪怕是cake，这样的身体变化也仅仅发生在少数人身体上。不过也让他省了很多事儿，首先就是害羞，李知勋会先把他上面舔干净才去脱他的裤子，虽然没有特别大意义的动作，却让崔胜澈在过程中安心很多。

出于对崔胜澈身体的渴求，加上崔胜澈的反应每次都很吸引人，李知勋啃崔胜澈胸部的时候总是要逗他，明明只要吮吸就好，还要用粗糙一些的舌苔抵住乳晕摩擦。

其实崔胜澈有在隐隐期待李知勋会在“品尝”的过程中对他的身材加以评论，作为同性恋能够从同性口中得到称赞会让人很开心，但李知勋起初总是很开心。

此时对方只是出于两个人之间还没有确定关系的礼貌，倘若崔胜澈要是知道后来李知勋那张过于能说的嘴巴有多厉害，也不会叫李知勋在做爱的时候多说些话。

李知勋舔了没两下，只是轻轻地用力崔胜澈就有强烈的感觉，抬起腰把自己往李知勋的方向送，酥麻的肿胀感立刻叫他的下面也微微地显露出异样，他还想让李知勋光顾另外一边还被冷落的胸部，又不好开口，只好用身体做暗示。

“唔……”他的声音拉扯着李知勋最后一点理智，甜蜜的味道也不断地散发出来引诱着他，李知勋想让自己温柔一些，却控制不住自己的动作，把崔胜澈两边的胸部用手拢在一起来回舔弄。

渐渐有东西漏出来，从齿间淌进舌头底下，浓郁的味道在嘴巴里爆发出来，让李知勋用更大的力气吸吮崔胜澈的胸部。

堵塞感消失了一些，崔胜澈还没来得及喘口气，裤子就也被脱掉，汗津津的屁股和大腿黏住皮质的沙发，嘎吱嘎吱作响。

做了很多次已经很熟练，李知勋伸出舌头把对方的阴茎舔得完全湿了，来回两下就可以完全含进去。确实没有想到自己居然是为了控制不住的气味和荷尔蒙学会并且熟练了口交。

看起来自己做得还不错，因为崔胜澈的两条大腿很快就控制不住地痉挛，大腿根的软肉随着李知勋动作一阵阵颤抖。李知勋没有伸手掰开他的腿，任由崔胜澈夹着他的头胡乱呻吟，自己的手一只身下去握着自己的东西粗鲁地动作，很干脆地将包皮一撸到底，蹭着系带摁压，另一只手捏住崔胜澈的阴囊，能够感受到睾丸随着自己的动作，每再用一点力就紧绷着往上收紧。

他知道这是崔胜澈快要高潮的预兆，指尖顺着顶住会阴处的皮肤快速地抖动，自己的鼻尖和人中埋在崔胜澈的下半身，快被对方夹到窒息。

崔胜澈射得比李知勋早，把对方的东西咽下去，在崔胜澈还大口喘着气没反应过来的时候李知勋才皱着眉头打出来。精液黏腻地沾在手指头中间，因为是自己的东西所以只有不适的触感让李知勋皱眉，他抽纸去擦的时候听见崔胜澈小声地问怎么了，李知勋把头回过去：“没什么，是我的口水，沾到手上了。”

崔胜澈被弄得累了，李知勋从他身上移开的时候四肢软软地搭在沙发上，今天李知勋做得格外凶，弄得他也累，喘着气半睁着眼睛看他：“啊，手脚都使不上力气了，你能不能送我回家。”

崔胜澈住得不远，因为甜品店需要提前准备所以就住在两个街区开外。李知勋在车站见到他那天纯属于一个巧合，崔胜澈听说之后也只能自认倒霉，就那天因为送货员请假所以自己要去市场背原材料，如果没有那件事，自己距离遇到李知勋应该还有很长的距离。

可也不全是坏事，至少李知勋是个大帅哥，崔胜澈承认自己不是个大好人，被脸吸引这样的事肯定更容易轮到他这个经验缺失的处男身上。

但也不是亏到光屁股，崔胜澈这样安慰自己，至少李知勋同自己一样在这之前没有建立起过任何亲密关系，不用李知勋想办法自证，从他和别人相处时的一举一动就能够让人察觉到。况且比起自己情感上的享受，他认为李知勋完全被生理支配，还觉得自己赚到。

这何况是赚一点点，简直是赚死了，相当于多了一个免费的男朋友，各方面都是自己的菜，没有非常黏人，会给予适当的体贴，还不用担心他会出轨。

崔胜澈美滋滋地沉浸在自己的美好幻想中，从来没有考虑到自己母胎solo的身体在起初的一个月还能够吃得消，时间一久才察觉到和李知勋的需求相比，自己身体的恢复完全没有办法跟上李知勋的速度。

李知勋一开始很绅士，可能也是因为认生，每次来很规矩地一次就完事儿，就算他不来崔胜澈其实本身也三天两头自己打，这对他并不能造成什么影响。

随着次数增加李知勋偶尔会增加次数，并且心思很急切，往往是崔胜澈才射完，还没来得及缓一缓就又被咬住刺激，李知勋为了让他勃起得快一点，故意用牙齿的边缘刺激他的马眼，往往是呼吸还没调整好，就又硬起来。

偶尔李知勋还说要拿崔胜澈的东西沾面包吃，一度被崔胜澈说很恶心，虽然当时没做，但李知勋似乎真的对于别人的评价不是很在意，对崔胜澈说：“如果你过了两十多年正常日子，突然有一天吃什么都没有味道，甚至连口感也因此被削弱，那才是真正的恶心。”

崔胜澈自认这是上天给他和李知勋开的一个有些离谱的玩笑，这玩笑的原因在于他们两个人彼此的作用，也自认理亏，就随着李知勋去。

后来李知勋干脆每天晚上饿着肚子，找了他之后才吃晚饭，有天终于固执地试了一次用崔胜澈的东西拌着食物吃下去，虽然崔胜澈非常生气地表示这是对于食物的不尊敬，但李知勋一副天王老子来了都没有办法组织他的样子，非要拿崔胜澈的东西拌饭吃。

崔胜澈被他搞得弄出来，之后立马要躲到房间里的另一边，接受不了李知勋用体液下饭的事实。

排除掉常人不能理解的这个因素，这件事本来没有什么问题，问题就在于李知勋看着人不大，饭量倒是有点吓人，加上每次来的时候都尽心尽力认真地给崔胜澈舔，体力消耗也大，一顿可以吃两三碗米饭。时间一长榨得崔胜澈开店干活都体力不支，双脚虚浮的，精神头有时候也显然的不好，甚至被店里的客人察觉出来，关切地问他发什么了什么。

今天也是在李知勋下班过后，回到崔胜澈家里做——崔胜澈总觉得在店里做会被人听见，实际上门关得好好的，也根本没什么人在晚上来过。即使这样在李知勋表示愿意拜访他家并且几次送崔胜澈回家之后，两个人就渐渐改去崔胜澈家里做。

崔胜澈床上各种各样的枕头软垫给李知勋提供了完美的场所，崔胜澈后来爱哭，吸出来一次之后紧接着想做第二次就会哼哼唧唧地往别的地方躲，再怎么使劲也是在床上捉迷藏，把他摁住舔也是被枕头接住，柔软的程度和崔胜澈的身体一模一样。

崔胜澈起初被李知勋吃的时候还冒小聪明，以为自己能靠边缘控制叫李知勋延长做的时间，自己就可以少射几次，谁想到李知勋远比想象中的厉害，仿佛和他较劲一样，崔胜澈干脆就躺平，完全叫李知勋动作。

他才射过一次，好像空气里还留着自己因为爽所以发出的呻吟，感觉李知勋把自己的精液完全吞下去，不知道又拿什么吸走了胸前的两坨潮气。就要往上凑的感觉，连忙抬起屁股往床里面躲，可是没有什么用，李知勋捏着他的大腿往外拉，捉到他的时候崔胜澈委屈得快要哭了，挤出来三两滴眼泪被李知勋舔进嘴里，然后他低头吻住崔胜澈。

不知道什么时候起李知勋会吻他，其实唾液在他味觉系统里也有淡淡的味道，但之前可能总是因为害羞所以几乎不怎么接吻，后来一次他哭得太凶，那天似乎是把他弄痛了，崔胜澈耷拉着眉毛哭了个痛快，李知勋又不知道要怎么反应，为了安抚对方只好红着脸咬住对方的嘴唇，用鼻尖摩挲对方的，以表示一些自己的安慰。

崔胜澈也害羞，后来每次倒也是不躲开。认真地回应李知勋的吻。

李知勋就这样顺势再一次推倒了崔胜澈。

这怎么吃得消啊，他在李知勋又一次要动作前伸手推开对方的脑袋，脸红红地 盯着眼神因为他的动作有些迷茫的李知勋：“不行，不行了，你停一下……”

“嗯?”李知勋显然还在回忆刚刚吞到肚子里的东西，抬起头来就伸出舌头刮舔自己的嘴角，“不可以了吗！可是胜澈看起来还可以继续的样子。”

崔胜澈手上的劲儿顿时松了一些，心里暗骂李知勋这帅哥小聪明倒是怪多的，不知道李知勋容易害羞，就认为平时几句话勾不出个声，偏偏就在这个时候讲话，犯规一样地直接叫他的名字。

明明自己还是哥来着！

他气呼呼地想，盘算着总有一天自己要好找一次李知勋的麻烦，却心口不一地松开了四肢的力气，又叫李知勋凑上来嘬。

自作自受啊自作自受。

**Author's Note:**

> 或许tbc吧 最近tbc写太多连我自己也不确定是不是都记得了 烦得


End file.
